


Grey Smoke

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Colours, Friends to Enemies, Kissing, Lights, Lovers, M/M, Music, Surreal, Surrealism, Surrealistic, friends - Freeform, nodrugs, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: This is a short, surrealistic Müllendowski from me. Warning: Thomas and Lewy had NOT taken any drugs. It's simply surrealistic.





	Grey Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing in a surrealistic style that is barely understandable. Read it carefully. There might be some meaning especially with the time and colours...

Blue and green smoke. Weird music. Dancing lights. Lewy saw Thomas, but the Bavarian looked as a ghost. Grinning like always.

Pink smoke. Weird laughing. Lewy leaned closer and kissed Thomas.

They were lying next to each other. Thomas put his head on the Pole’s chest. They had their clothes on, but couldn’t feel anything but each other. 

Yellow and black smoke. The past. Enemies. And now friends and lovers. Thomas said something, but in a language that neither of them understood. 

The music changed to something even weirder. 

Grey smoke. Smelly. They started coughing. Then red and blue smoke. Present. Nothing, but nothing matters. Bright lights.

Again pink smoke. Weird smell. Like… ginger. And the autumn leaves. And some weird flower smell. Together. 

Then the lights turned to pure white. Future? If there were even any future… Other music. Lewy was laughing. Thomas made him silent by kissing him.

What is this music? Familiar melody. Like Beethoven’s Für Elise. But it was weird. Everything was strange.

They must be strong. Enemies again.

Grey and black smoke. End of a friendship, end of a relationship.

Lewy kissed Thomas. This could be maybe the last time. The last kiss. 

They were hugging each other, clinging on each other. Neither of them wanted to leave. Stay there forever.

White smoke. White light. It was getting stronger and stronger until they couldn’t see anything, just feeling each other, holding each other in their arms. Last hug.

Grey smoke and no music.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really grateful for any kind of feedbacks, I really wonder what you guys think about this :)


End file.
